


Leaving

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [8]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 8</p><p>Maura told Jane her feelings, Jane didn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

2 weeks later Jane walks into Maura's office.

 

"I had to hear this from my mother."

"What are you talking about?" replies Maura

"When were you going to tell me you're leaving?"

 

Maura sighs.

 

"Now." replies Maura

"Why Maura?"

"I can't stay here, anymore."

"Maur..."

"Jane, I'm not going to apologize for loving you."

"Don't expect you to...you're just going to leave your job, you love your job."

"Not anymore...It was bad enough being around you when I didn't know..."

 

Maura wipes a tear.

 

"But I can't stick around knowing there's no chance and watch you get married and have kids."

 

Susie walks in.

 

"Sorry, I can come back."

"It's ok, she was just leaving."

 

2 days later.

Jane rings Maura's doorbell.

 

"Jane"

"Is Maura around."

"She's not here." replies Angela

"Look I know she doesn't want to talk to me, but I need to talk to her, it's very important."

"She's not here." replies Angela again

"Ma, I can see her car in the driveway."

"She left it to me, and the house."

"I thought her flight doesn't leave for another week."

"She pushed it forward."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"How long ago since she left?"

"About an hour." replies Angela

 

Jane kisses her mum on the cheek.

 

"What are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done in the first place."

 

An hour later

Maura's flight is just boarding.

 

"Maura"

"Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was scared."

"About what?"

"I'm so in love with you."

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to leave."

"I'm saying that because it's the truth."

 

Maura shakes her head.

Jane takes both Maura's hands in hers.

 

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm lying."

"Jane I know you love me, we're best friends. You can't fake being in love."

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"I'm sorry I ran...of course I love you too."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"What now?"

"Excuse me ma'ma are you boarding?"

"Next move is yours" replies Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from that film, you know the one when character A rushes to the airport to stop character B from leaving by confessing their undying feelings...yea that one.


End file.
